Lighting devices which are actuated by pressure from or contact with some part of the human body have long been used for a variety of purposes. Such applications have included in particular illuminating means for various theatrical displays and performances.
U.S. Pat. No. 993,251 to Howard discloses a support adapted for a human theatrical performance, such as a tight-rope, having sections of electrical contacts so arranged that the movements of the performer will make and break connections between lights placed on the performer's clothing, person or performance apparatus. The sections of electrical contacts comprise wires arranged in alternating sections and extend from opposite sides of a source of electricity. The electrical circuit is completed when the performer, wearing heal and toe contacts mounted on a non-conducting overshoe, bridges the space between any of the alternating sections. The circuit is completed through the source of electricity, and the lights connected to the tips on that particular foot become illuminated.
Another application has been to provide a source of illumination which may be readily attached to and held upon a digit of the human hand in a position to throw light upon any object or objects which it may be desired to see without interfering with the use of the hands and of the thumb and fingers of each hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 914,975 to Radley discloses a portable electric lamp attached to the thumb of the left hand and connected by a flexible conductor cord with a battery slung from the shoulder. Completion of the electrical circuit is by means of a lapped metal ring placed around the user's thumb and secured to the light housing means, and a contact spring attached to and insulated from the light housing means, which extends partially around and underneath the metal ring, terminating in a contact point. When the lapped ring is placed on the user's thumb and the contact spring is pressed against anything held in the hand or against the opposing finger, it is forced into contact with the ring and the circuit is closed between the lamp and battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,892 to Lambert discloses a night vision illuminating device, especially for use in the cockpit of an aircraft utilizing a night vision imaging system, comprising a self-contained electrical power source located within a small housing means arranged to be releasably secured onto a finger of the pilot. Manually actuatable means comprise switches provided on both sides of the device so that it can be worn on either the right or left hand, with the other hand having access to the switch of the side closest to the other hand. The device is secured onto the finger by means of an elongated fastening tape adhesively secured to the housing means, the outer surface of said fastening tape having a plurality of hook fasteners and the inner surface having a plurality of loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,131 to Clanton and Simmons discloses a lighting device in the configuration of a human finger and adapted to be worn as an extension of the human finger. It is activated by forcing the finger into contact with a light source that is supported within the tip of the housing means structure. Particularly, the finger is inserted into the open end of the housing means and is forced into contact with a battery; continued movement of the finger overcomes the force of a spring, causing the battery terminal to come into contact with a bulb contact, completing an electrical circuit, and thereby providing power to the bulb, causing it to glow. Alternatively, the finger is inserted only far enough to contact the battery, and activation of the light is accomplished by placing the closed end of the housing means into contact with a firm surface, against which the finger is then pressed, causing the bulb contact to come into contact with the battery terminal, as in the first alternative.
Still further applications have involved different parts of the human body, with different activating mechanisms and different lighting objectives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,712 to Lucas discloses a hands-free flashlight adapted to be held in a user's mouth, particularly between the upper and lower teeth, so as to direct a beam of light in a desired direction while enabling the use of both hands to perform a particular task. The switch means are structured to be operated between an open and closed position by a biting force exerted by the user's teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,447 to Chiang and Ratcliffe discloses an illuminating system comprising an insert attached to the heel of a shoe to provide an illumination every time that the heel of the shoe contacts the ground when the wearer of the shoe is walking, jogging or running, in order that these activities may take place safely under all possible combinations of adverse conditions. A piezoelectric member disposed in the insert produces a signal when the insert is impacted against an object, and this signal is amplified by an amplifier powered by a battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,615 to MacMillan discloses footwear incorporating a lighting circuit including a pair of pressure responsive switches for controlling the supply of power to the lighting element through a condition responsive logic circuit, whereby the battery life is improved without the necessity for a timing circuit.